Near
by HikariNekoo
Summary: Near jest od rozwiązywania zagadek. Mello jest jedną z nich.


Ten świat... Ludzie są zwykłymi układankami._ (Puzzle nie są trude)_

Każdą można rozszyfrować.

Różnią się jedynie stopniem trudniości, nic więcej.

Ale mi zawsze się udaje.

No, może... Z jednym małym wyjątkiem.

Nigdy nie potrafiłem zrozumieć Ciebie. Nigdy nie potrafiłem przewidzieć Twojego kolejnego ruchu._ (Bo twoje działania nie miały sensu)_

A mogłoby się wydawać, że jesteś tak nieskomplikowany.

Tak właśnie myślałem przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu.

Byłeś wybuchowy. Kierowałeś się emocjami. Działałeś impulsywnie.

I od początku mnie nienawidziłeś. Sam nie wiedziałem dlaczego. Za cel postawiłem sobie poznanie na to odpowiedzi.

Twoja niechęć z dnia na dzień rosła coraz bardziej. Stopniowo i z czasem zaczęła ewoluować, tak bardzo, że dziwiłem się iż może pomieścić się w Twoim ciele. _(Obserwowałem cię uważnie znad każdej kolejnej układanki i wieży z klocków, zerkałem kątem oka ignorując rozchichotane pacynki i próbowałem cię rozszyfrować.)_

I w końcu znalazłem! Znalazłem odpowiedź.

Byłeś zazdrosny. Zazdrosny o moją inteligencję. Co wcale nie znaczy, że byłeś głupi. O nie. Byłeś prawie na równi ze mną. _("Prawie" to takie nieprecyzyjne słowo...) _

Jednak ja wyprzedzałem cię zawsze o jeden czy dwa kroki. _(Obaj wiemy, że "krok" równał się przepaści, tak szerokiej i głębokiej, że nikt nie mógł jej przekroczyć. Nikt, a może szczególnie nie ty)_

Skoro to zrozumiałem przestałeś mnie interesować. Stałeś się jednym z tych _zwykłych _ludzi.

I wtedy przyszła wiadomość. Wiadomość, że szukają następcy dla L'a.

Wzięli nas obu do gabinetu. Wybrali tylko mnie.

Spodziewałem się, że zaciśniesz dłonie w pięści i zaczniesz się wykłócać. Wybuchniesz gniewem, będziesz krzyczał i trzaśniesz drzwiami na do widzenia.

Milczałeś.

Wyjechałem prowadzić sprawę Kiry. Logiczny pogląd na sytuację. Chłodne kalkulowanie informacji.

I wtedy dotarła do mnie ciekawa informacja.

Uciekłeś. Uciekłeś z Wammy House chcąc na własną rękę szukać Kiry.

Byliśmy wrogami. Oczywistym w końcu było, że mnie nienawidzisz. Oczywistym było to, że nie chciałbyś współpracować.

Działałeś więc sam. No może nie do końca. Pomagały ci w końcu Twoje wierne pieski. _(Szczególnie jeden, twój ulubiony, o rudych włosach i zamiłowaniu do papierosów)_

Ale _(koniec końców) _były one jedynie pionkami w _naszej _grze.

Grze, która nie toczyła się przeciwko Kirze. Gra była rozgrywką pomiędzy mną, a tobą.

Kto pierwszy złapie Kirę wygra. Kto zginie przegra walkowerem. _(Proste zasady, które nigdy nie zostały ustalone i wszystko było jasne)_

Zdobyłeś Death Note'a. Więc czemu przeżyłem?

Stawiałbym raczej na to, że mnie zabijesz. Wygrałbyś. Ale nie zrobiłeś tego. _(Znałeś moje imię. Na pewno. Wiem, że włamałeś się do archiwum w Wammy House, ale ty przecież grałeś czysto jedynie, kiedy ci się to podobało)_

Czyżbyś jednak wolał się wtedy wykazać w uczciwej grze?

Moje rozmyślania przerwała kolejna twoja heroiczna akcja.

Wysłałeś jednego ze swoich piesków, by porwał Takadę. _(Tego najwierniejszego. I jedynego, który pozostał)_

Po co to zrobiłeś?

Twój pionek został zbity. Zginął rozstrzelany przez agentów FBI.

Zastanawiało mnie, czy czułeś się winny. Czy w ogóle cokolwiek odczułeś po jego stracie. _(Chciałem wiedzieć, czy ręce drżały ci tak samo gdy to mnie wybrano na miejsce L'a. Czy byłeś zdolny do płaczu, czy po prostu zignorowałeś ofiarę swego... przyjaciela)_

Chciałem Cię zrozumieć. Chciałem byś był tak nieskomplikowani jak inni. Ale nie potrafiłem oprzeć się wrażeniu, że w moim zazwyczaj bezbłędnym rozumowaniu jest jakaś luka.

Nigdy nie zrozumiałem gdzie popełniłem błąd.

I wtedy TO się stało.

Zginąłeś. Zginąłeś podczas tego bezsensownego porwania.

Nie rozumiałem po co to zrobiłeś.

Po niedługim czasie rozwiązałem zagadkę.

Nie tą dotyczącą Ciebie. Na to potrzebowałem więcej czasu.

Wiedziałem kim był Kira.

To Light Yagami. _(Proste, takie proste)_

Tak jak podejrzewał na początku L. Ale w tym wszystkim jedna sprawa nie dawała mi spokoju. Jak L mógł pierwszy nie rozwiązać tej sprawy?

Wiedział, musiał to wiedzieć. Był geniuszem. Nie mógł tak łatwo dać się zabić. Powinien przewidzieć kolejne ruchy Kiry i zwyciężyć_ (przeżyć). _L był przecież najlepszy.

Sprawa została zamknięta.

Kira zginął.

Zostałem sam, z większą ilością pytań niż odpowiedzi._ (Zwycięstwo smakowało porażką)_


End file.
